heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antarctic Press
}} Antarctic Press is a San Antonio-based comic book Publishing company which publishes "American Manga" style comic books. Founded by Ben Dunn in 1984, Antarctic Press has produced over 850 titles with a total circulation of over 5 million. Among its titles are some of the most respected and longest-running independent comic series. History Its earliest titles were Mangazine and Extremely Silly Comics. Many now-established names have started at Antarctic, with most continuing to work there, including Brian Denham, Ben Dunn, Eisner-nominated Rod Espinosa, Guru eFX, Joseph Wight, and Chris Bunting. Graphic novelist Alex Robinson serializes his first book, Box Office Poison, with Antarctic in the 1990s. The company also produces a wide range of "how-to" and "you can" comics, instructing on many areas of comic book creation and craft. Many of Antarctic's staple characters from titles including Warrior Nun Areala, Ninja High School, Gold Digger, The Courageous Princess, and Dragons Arms, came together in the 2005 How to Break into Comics, which also featured their creators in the narrative. In April 2006, popular title Warrior Nun was re-launched as Warrior Nun Lazarus and included CGI coloring. In the 1990s, the company also published numerous furry comic books such as a revived Albedo Anthropomorphics. In 1998, some of these titles moved off to a separate company, Radio Comix. Recently, Antarctic has announced David Hutchison's Final Girl, where voters can choose who lives and who dies in the limited series. Titles Comic book titles include: *''Albedo Anthropomorphics'' *''American Woman'' *''Bad Kids Go to Hell'' *''Battle Girls'' *''Box Office Poison'' *''Chesty Sanchez'' *''The Courageous Princess'' *''Dinowars'' *''Dragon Arms'' * Extremely Silly Comics * Families of Altered Wars (includes Luftwaffe 1946) * Fantastic Panic *''Far West'' *''Final Girl'' *''Furrlough'' *''Genus'' *''Gold Digger'' written and drawn by Fred Perry *''Hepcats'' *''History of Webcomics'' *''AP's How to Draw Manga'' *''The Last Zombie'' *''Luftwaffe 1946'' *''Mangazine'' *''MetaDocs'' written by Joeming Dunn, MD, and illustrated by Rod Espinosa. *''Mighty Tiny'' *''Nazi Zombies'' *''Neotopia'' *''Ninja High School'' *''Pirates versus Ninjas'' *''President Evil'', a zombie parody comic featuring Barack Obama. *''The Prince of Heroes'' *''Pose File'' *''Robotech'' *''Sarah Palin vs. the World'', a parody of Scott Pilgrim. *''The Science Fair'' *''Shanda The Panda'' *''Sentai'' *''Shōjo'' *''Steampunk Palin'', a sci-fi satire featuring Sarah Palin. *''Stellar Losers'' *''Strangers in Paradise'' *''Tank Vixens'' *''Twilight X'' by Joe Wight *''Twilight X Storm'' *''Warrior Nun Areala'' *''Weapons File'' *''Wild Life, a humorous slice-of-life anthology edited by Elin Winkler-Suarez which ran February 1993-April 1995 for twelve issues. Included Joe Rosales' ''Wildlifers and John Nunnemacher's Buffalo Wings. *''Winds of Winter'' *''Zetraman: Revival'' Artists Artists who have worked for Antarctic Press, past and present: *''Brian Denham'' *''Lee Duhig'' *''Ben Dunn'' *''Rod Espinosa'' *''Danny Fahs'' * Ganbear *''David Hutchinson'' *''Michel Lacombe'' *''Terry Moore'' *''Ted Nomura'' *''Fred Perry'' *''Gianluca Piredda'' *''Alex Robinson'' *''Joe Wight'' Notes References * * *Antarctic Press at the Big Comic Book DataBase External links * *[http://squeee.purehubris.com/tankvixens/ A Tank Vixens history] Category:Companies based in San Antonio, Texas Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in 1984